


【TSN/ME】占有欲

by Hecateee



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★在校期间有私设★A马xO花
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	【TSN/ME】占有欲

在Eduardo走进来的一瞬间，Mark就闻到他身上的味道变了。以往苦涩的海水味道变淡，猛烈的麝香味侵扰着Mark的神经，他不喜欢这个味道，或者说他不能接受Eduardo会和别的Alpha交往。

“是谁？Dustin？Chris？还是Winklevoss兄弟当中的一个？或者是凤凰社的某位成员？”

Mark步步靠近，他想拽着Eduardo漂亮整洁的衣领质问他究竟是谁，但是他做不到。他没有资格去问，他充其量算是一个长期比较固定的朋友，他不敢估计他在Eduardo心里的位置，他怕这个真相会让他承受不住。Mark那敏感而又脆弱的自尊心筑成的高塔，不堪一击。

意识到某些事情的Mark踉跄后退几步，他走回了电脑桌前，想要心无旁骛地敲着代码。是他以为的心无旁骛，其实心思早就落在了五米之后的Eduardo身上，在这场博弈当中谁也不能独善其身。

“桌子上的礼盒旁边有张卡片，上面写着Wardo。”

Eduardo的语气平淡到像说一件与他无关的事情。

“是我前几天买给自己的。”

Mark压住心底惊涛骇浪的情绪，用一种满不在乎的态度随口应付。“自己”的音调被刻意加重，他不想在这件事情上，又给了Eduardo沾沾自喜的机会。

“你不喜欢用袖扣。”

Eduardo打开了那个礼盒，拿起了其中一枚袖扣，他摩挲着因刻字而留下来的凹陷。两个字母，即使他不去看，也能知道那代表的究竟是谁。

“你猜对了，是送给你的。”

Mark贪婪地望向正站在桌边的Eduardo，昏暗柔和的灯光打在他的身上，就像蒙了一层圣洁的光。他从画里走出来，他在蛊惑别人的心，而Mark无疑是心甘情愿落入Eduardo为他编织的网里。

Eduardo笑了笑，就像个不谙世事的孩子。他把那枚袖扣举到鼻尖之前，闭眼深吸一口他熟悉且能有效安抚他心神的朗姆酒味，复而又睁开他那双亮晶晶的眼睛望向Mark，舌尖勾勒着凹下去的字母，顺着指弯舔舐到指根，黏连的银丝被拉长扯断。

“吻我。”

Eduardo所做的一切都值得Mark为他痴狂，他是他高高在上的国王，而他唯一能做的就是作为一名听话的臣子，遵循他的国王的每一条指令。Mark的声音变得沙哑，他的思维理智不复存在，如同是烟花在他脑海中炸开，某种未知的力量引诱他登上一所不明航线的大船，随波逐浪到天涯。

“Wardo，你在蛊惑谁？”

“你送给我刻着你名字的袖扣，又是在蛊惑谁？”

Mark在嫉妒，他在嫉妒曾经围绕在Eduardo身边的所有不知名Alpha，他在嫉妒Eduardo一个人进了凤凰社，他在嫉妒舞会上牵起Eduardo的手的每一个人。他想把Wardo留在身边，身上只有他的标记，只有他的朗姆酒味。

所有的苦涩和不甘愿都化成了这个吻，或许已经算不上是亲吻，奇怪的占有欲让Mark发泄般咬着Eduardo的唇瓣，直到淡淡的血腥味在口腔中肆意才如梦初醒。无意识中散发出来的朗姆酒味让海水的味道开始在房间内横冲直撞，Eduardo的发情期被迫到来。

本来只是淡淡的海水味变成了汹涌澎湃的巨浪，在这间房间里卷袭。作为Alpha的本能在这个时刻彰显的淋漓尽致，Mark不自觉地靠近Eduardo，他解开那条系得工工整整的领带，脱掉了那件考究的西装外套。等他意识到自己没有被拒绝的时候，视线猝不及防落进了Eduardo的眼睛里，浓厚的情欲底面藏着怜悯，神对世人的怜悯。

这不是Mark想看见的，他把Eduardo压在那张冰冷的桌子上，标准的背入式让他不能看见那双小鹿一般湿漉漉的眼睛。那会让他心软，让他狠不下心实施他临时起意准备强行标记的计划，即使他知道Eduardo的骄傲不会容忍这种事情的发生。

湿润过度的柔软后穴引给Mark下了最后的邀请，毫无经验的Alpha只会粗鲁蛮横地进入，同样也是第一次的Omega在经历短暂的疼痛之后终于被快感送上了云霄。泪珠顺着微微发红的眼角留下，额头上冒出一层薄汗，小声的呜咽让人心软。

“桌子好冷，我不想靠在这里。”

隐隐含着撒娇意味的请求让Mark拒绝不了，发情中的Omega像醉鬼一样缠上了他的脖颈。好在长期坐在椅子上的码农也知道适当运动，没能发生他抱不起来这个小混蛋的尴尬局面。

乱糟糟的床上堆着几件衣服，Eduardo把自己的整个身子都埋在那里，直到浓郁的朗姆酒味彻底在他周边缠绕成网才得到安心慰藉。他拉过Mark的手放到自己胸前挺立的乳尖上，笔直修长的双腿盘上了他的腰身，柔软的眼睛里面倒映的全是Mark的影子。这是Eduardo第一次把自己一丝不挂地交给别人，他想要得到Mark更多的安慰。

Mark含住了那颗红樱，另外一边柔软的胸口被他肆意蹂躏，甜腻的呻吟声催促着他继续。但Mark却只是把阴茎卡在后穴里，耗费着Eduardo的耐心，直到他发现Eduardo忍受不住蚀骨的欲望自己扭动屁股的时候，才恢复他原本的面貌直直顶入最深处。

Eduardo就像是失身又被凌辱的处子，惊惧恐慌的同时又有着不可磨灭的快感，让他在自己挖下的陷阱里越陷越深。他恨恨地在Mark的肩头留下了牙齿印，这是他为自己的猎物留下的痕迹。

“Wardo，告诉我，你身上究竟是谁的味道。”

Mark就像个别扭的孩子，执着于得到那个答案。他揉着Eduardo那头漂亮的头发，迫使他直视自己的眼睛。迟迟得不到正面回答的Mark停下了身下的动作，只换用一根手指按揉那块软肉。即使刚刚被粗长的阴茎撑开，现在也能完美地包裹着Mark的手指。他眼见着手指和后穴的交合处流出更多的液体，在床单上留下了一小块水痕。

“Mark，标记我，标记我……”

“Wardo，我希望你不会后悔。”

无意识的呢喃混合着稀碎的呻吟，这让Mark怀疑自己是不是听错了。他拔出手指进而比先前更加用力地撞击着生殖腔，想要以此来试探Eduardo的真心。

“Mark Zuckerberg.”Eduardo鲜少这么郑重地叫Mark的全名，他尽量让声音听起来不那么颤抖，“我会同意有人完全标记我仅仅因为这个人是你。”

“现在他们所有人都能闻到你身上的味道。”Mark咬住了Eduardo后颈上的腺体，这是他一直都愿望，海水味和朗姆酒缠绕在一起，就和那场派对上发生的一样，“你只能是我的。”

腺体被咬破以及生殖腔被撞开所带来的剧烈疼痛让Eduardo感觉不到一点快感，他把头又埋进了那堆衣服里，朗姆酒味带来的窒息平复了他的焦躁。生理性的泪水控制不住地流出，他赌气一般吻上了Mark的唇瓣，勾引他再继续下一次，直到这张床单已经再也没有清洗的必要。

那对被遗忘在桌子上的袖扣，于第二天清晨出现在了Eduardo的衬衫上。

理所当然。


End file.
